legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P14/Transcript
Part 4. (The heroes are planning their strike on Dark Gennai's hideout.) Soap: The laboratory has three breaching points. We can take three teams to each of them and sweep the area. Once we find Dark Gennai, that fucker's gonna be sorry he crossed us. Benji: He will. I'll see to it. Devon: We'll all see to it. Price: Bravo Team will take the North Entrance while Sandman and his Delta team takes the South. Cloe: And Shock Force 7's Echo Team will take the East Entrance and their Alpha Team will provide sniper cover. Commander Shaw: We'll need air support more than likely. Cloe: Leave it to me. (Back at Monika's penthouse, Monika and John are seen visiting.) Monika: It was tourture. Every minute of it. I didn't know if anyone would forgive me for what I did. Because what if it was the real world? But... Princess Celestia had faith that I can change. John: And you did. I believe in the magic of friendship like almost everyone else in the Order. (They then hold hands and look in each other's eye.) Monika: I waited so long for this. (Just as they lean in for a kiss, the power suddenly goes out. They stand up.) John: What the..?! (Power is also seen going out in Washington, D.C., Norfolk, Vice City, Liberty City, Cincinnati, and New Donk City. Back at HQ, backup power come on.) Benji: What the hell just happened. Tommy: Power outages all throught the Eastern Seaboard. Benji: This can't be a coincidence. Cloe: It isn't. Dark Gennai just did something with our power grid. Now, I can't detect his exact location, so you'll have to find him yourselves. Izzy: Oh no. Takato: What is it? (Izzy slowly turns his head to the others.) Tai: Spit it out, Izzy! What's wrong?! Izzy: The Republic and the United States just went into Continuity of Government. Benji: What? (To Nate) Nate, what's the Power Moon count? Nate: Nominal. The Power Moons remained untouched since scaring Jack Spicer out of the city. Benji: Then this is something very bad. (The comms go off.) John: (Comms) Guys, what (static) going on there? Benji: Trying to figure that out. Stay in the house with Monika!! John: (Comms) Got it. She (static) going to take cover in (static). (The transmission is cut.) Benji: Comms are becoming spotty. Nate: I'll get to work on that right away. I'll redirect the signals from standard Radio Frequencies to the Morphin' Grid. Tommy: Make it so all of the Assault Teams can coordinate with each other. (To everyone else) Dark Gennai might already making his next move. Commander Shaw: And that means we need to launch this operation now! Go! GO GO! GO! (The heroes leave the Command Center. Sometime later, they approach the lab.) Devon: There's the place. Nate: (Comms) ISR's showing numerous hostiles around the facility. SF7 Sniper: (Comms) All sniper teams are in position. Ready to engage. Commander Shaw: Copy. You have execute authority. (The sniper in the distance fires and kills a merc. The other snipers engage the rest of the mercs outside the three fireteams move to their respective breaching point.) Price: Bravo Six, stacking up at the North Entrance. Sandman: This is Metal 0-1. Delta stacking up at the South Entrance. SF7 Echo Operator: Echo stacking up at the East Entrance. (The three teams stack up at the doors. They then breach their respective doors and clear the rooms.) Wallcroft: Clear right. Soap: Clear left. Price: North cleared. Sandman, what's your status? Sandman: South breached and cleared. Echo team, sit-rep. SF7 Echo Operator: East Entrance cleared. Price: Reeves, rally up with Echo Team. Shaw, rally on Sandman. Daniels, you're with me. (The Rangers move in. Zoey rallies on Echo Team. Ravi meets with Sandman and his team. Devon links up with Price and his team.) Price: Our target is the control room in the center of the facility. We'll need to expect heavy resistance along the way. Devon: Wouldn't have expected any less. Price: Let's move. (Sandman's team clears another room of mercs. Zoey and Echo Team move into a hallway and clear any mercs along the way. Devon and Bravo Team duck down.) Soap: Frag out! (Soap tosses a frag grenade into a room and kill three mercs. The three teams then link back up at a wall leading into the control room. Wallcroft primes a breaching charge.) Wallcroft: Breaching charge in place. Sandman: Blow it! (The breaching charge explodes, breaching through the wall. The teams take out all of the mercs in the control room. They continue looking for Dark Gennai.) Price: Command, this is Bravo Six. Target facility is secure, but there's no sign of the target himself. I repeat, there's no sign of Gennai. (Suddenly, a hologram of Dark Gennai appears.) Dark Gennai: You fools think I'm a joke, don't you? Soap: (To Price) Price? You need to see this. Dark Gennai: You automatically think it was me who caused the blackout. But to tell you the truth, I had nothing to do with it. But since it happened and I'm not there... (The power come back on, as well as the rest of the power in the areas affected.) Devon: YOU LIED TO US! Ravi: YOU HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!! (A hologram of Blaze appears.) Blaze: Thanks. I worked very hard for that. Dark Gennai: Evox' Generals and I are already on our way to Equestria. And with that, I think it's time we say goodbye... For the last time. (The transmission is cut. Suddenly, beeping is heard. A bomb is under a table.) Price: BOMB! GET OUT!!! (The teams vacate the room. The explosives detonate, causing a chain reaction. Explosions occur throughout the facility. A flaming beam fall on an Echo Team Operator.) Ravi: Don't worry! I got you!! Zoey: Ravi! SF7 Echo Team Operator: LEAVE ME! GET OUT!! Sandman: We can't help him, Shaw!! We need to go!! (Sandman pulls Ravi away. The heroes try to escape, but debris block their way. The roof above them collapses, but around them, not on them. Suddenly, a green aura envelops them and their lifted out of the burning facility and into a transport chopper by Cloe. After the teams are on, Cloe collapses, but comes to shortly after.) Soap: Cloe! Cloe: I'm fine, Soap. Soap: The facility. It was a... Cloe: It was a trap. I know. Blaze killed the power to cripple our defenses. And with that, Dark Gennai is beginning to invade Equestria as we speak. Devon: Well tell Nate to get those shots ready! Cloe: He's not there. He's out getting more DNA samples with Tai and Takato's friends. We need to head back to the penthouse. John says Monika suddenly fell ill. (Devon looks horrified.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts